


Piezas de Rompecabeza

by MiriLila (Mirita)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/MiriLila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos meses después de haber comenzado su relación Blaine no sabe como lidiar con los temores de Kurt acerca del sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piezas de Rompecabeza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzle Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5396) by charlies_hoodie. 



> **Nota de la autora:**  
>  Escribí esto inmediatamente después de "Sexy". Es una exploración a la idea de que Blaine es malo para el romance pero está cómodo con elsexo mientras que para Kurt es lo opuesto.

 

Ha sido así los últimos dos meses. Están saliendo desde que Kurt fue nuevamente transferido a McKinley y Blaine lo siguió poco después. Los sentimientos de Blaine se habían despertado en el momento en que Kurt se fue y ese hecho los tomó por sorpresa ambos.

Kurt estaba cauteloso, naturalmente. Tenía todo el derecho a serlo. Estaba confundido y preocupado, pensando que la única razón por la que Blaine se había cambiado de escuela era él. Y sí, Kurt estaba en la lista de los diez motivos para dejar Dalton; pero la razón principal en aquella lista mental había sido tener _coraje_. Porque al ver a Kurt regresar y tomar control de la situación de la que antes había huido, le hizo darse cuenta que era algo que él tenía miedo de hacer.

Así que después de una semana de largas conversaciones acompañadas de café y de asegurarle a Kurt que él estaba comprometido con el cambio y que era a largo plazo, finalmente ocurrió. Ellos ocurrieron.

++++

 

Se toman mucho de las manos, Blaine sabe que Kurt no está preparado para mucho más y naturalmente, hacer sus deberes juntos en la cama de Kurt después de clases termina siendo _besarse_ en la cama de Kurt después de clases. Besos cuidadosos, porque Blaine no se olvida de la conversación que tuvo con Kurt cuando eran sólo amigos. Sabe que Kurt ha investigado ahora, pero también sabe que le intimida ese tipo de cercanía. Sus manos se mantienen en sus hombros o en su cintura y sus lenguas no se entrelazan. Es todo muy sencillo y sí, Blaine lo encuentra un poco incómodo en ocasiones. Pero Kurt parece estar feliz y eso es lo que importa.

++++

 

Burt está quedándose tiempo extra en la mecánica, Finn está en su práctica de fútbol y Carole ha salido con una amiga. Tienen la casa para ellos solos.

Así es como terminan como están ahora, solos en la casa de Kurt. Solos en su casa y besándose en su cama.

Están recostados en sus acostumbradas posiciones, las rodillas tocándose y los labios encontrándose en el medio. El beso es como siempre, como Blaine está acostumbrado que sea: dulce y casto. Así que cuando Kurt se separa Blaine abre los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta, estudiando la expresión de Kurt cuidadosamente. Kurt tiene el ceño fruncido también, pero no luce preocupado, más bien parece estar considerando algo.

—¿Puedo probar algo? —pregunta y Blaine asiente de inmediato. El ama a Kurt, realmente lo ama. Y está dispuesto a que dejarlo llegar hasta donde sea que quiera hacerlo. Aunque se siente intrigado ahora.

Kurt lo sujeta de los hombros y lo presiona contra el colchón, empujando a Blaine sobre su espalda. Se acerca y Blaine está completamente sorprendido cuando se pone sobre él. Kurt está casi montado sobre la pierna izquierda de Blaine y su rodilla le presiona en la ingle, pero Blaine está seguro de que la presión es completamente involuntaria porque Kurt no se está moviendo ni nada parecido, sólo esta pegando sus cuerpos y retomando los besos.

Algo húmedo presiona los labios de Blaine y se da cuenta que es la lengua de Kurt. Blaine abre un poco más su boca y de pronto están realmente morreándose. Claro que es incomodo y torpe y Kurt le ensaliva la cara un poco. Eso los hace reír, pero luego retoman el beso, continuando y Blaine no entiende como Kurt no se está frotando contra él todavía.

Blaine está algo duro cuando Kurt mueve y se acomoda sobre él, accidentalmente rozando la semi erección con su rodilla. Y es entonces que las cosas se salen de control. Blaine deja escapar un gemido en los labios de Kurt cuando siente el roce, sus caderas se elevan involuntariamente y sus manos se dirigen al culo de Kurt presionándolo contra él.

Kurt deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa y se aleja de Blaine como si fueran dos polos opuestos. Su espalda está contra la cabecera de la cama y sus manos sobre sus labios. Luce completamente devastado por lo que ha pasado pero también enojado por su propia reacción.

—Kurt, lo siento —dice Blaine sentándose y mirando a su novio—. No quise, yo sólo...

—No, yo lo siento —susurra Kurt retirando la mano de sus labios—. No he debido reaccionar de esa forma. Tú eres mi novio.

—Hey, nada de eso —dice Blaine frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo porque somos novios no quiere decir que tienes que estar de acuerdo con todo.

Kurt retuerce sus manos, es uno de sus hábitos nerviosos. Irónicamente Blaine vio a Kurt haciendo lo mismo cuando intentó hablarle de sexo meses atrás en esa misma habitación.

—Blaine, tu también eres virgen ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? Claro que sí —contesta Blaine no muy seguro de a donde quiere llevar Kurt.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que te sientes tan cómodo con el sexo y yo no?

Kurt está mirándolo con esa expresión descorazonada en sus ojos, así que lo piensa un momento antes de contestarle.

—Siempre he sido una persona muy sexual, eso creo. Pienso que es natural para mí. Nunca me he sentido asustado o intimidado por la idea, pero Kurt, sólo por eso no quiere decir que haya algo malo contigo. No es que seas asexual o algo, es que no estás listo. Simple y sencillo. Recién estamos saliendo hace un par de meses, no estoy esperando que tengamos sexo después de dos meses.

—Quizás no lo esperas, pero si lo deseas, ¿verdad?

Blaine duda y luego encoge los hombros, suspirando. —Bueno, sí lo deseo, no voy a mentirte y negarlo. Pero lo que deseo más que el sexo es que seas feliz y estés listo y dispuesto... te amo.

Le costó un poco, pero es la primera vez que se lo dice en voz alta. Kurt lo mira por algunos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—También te amo —le dice, sonrojándose mientras sus ojos parpadean y se unen con los de Blaine.

Blaine sonríe y comienza a juntar sus libros y cuadernos que han terminado desperdigados por toda la cama. Se baja de la cama de Kurt para ponerlos en su mochila antes de coger su celular de la mesita de Kurt.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Kurt viéndolo alistar sus cosas.

—Finn debe estar de regreso en unos diez minutos si la Entrenadora Beiste no ha prolongado el entrenamiento.

Kurt eleva una ceja y mueve sus piernas a un lado de la cama pero continúa sentado.

—No es como si le fuese a sorprender vernos juntos después de clases.

—Lo sé, pero quiero darte algo de espacio —se acerca a la cama y se inclina para darle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios— No quiero hacerte sentir más incomodo de lo que ya estás.

—Blaine, no tienes que irte —Kurt dice incrédulo, viendo como Blaine se pone su casaca.

—Te recojo mañana a la hora de siempre, ¿está bien? —dice tomando su mochila, mira un momento a Kurt antes de girar y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

No estaba bien dejar a Kurt así, pero Blaine estaba aterrado. No por el sexo, sino por lo que pasaba con su relación. No significaba que Kurt no lo desee. Es sólo que no estaba liso y como Blaine le dijo eso está bien. Sólo que él desearía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudar a Kurt a liberarse de sus miedos.

Trata de recordarse que la vida no funciona de esa manera, recordarse que están enamorados y que el amor requiere de paciencia, complicidad y todo lo que hay en el medio.

Pero aún así le duele.

++++

 

El día siguiente no es tan incómodo como Blaine teme. Kurt está un poco tímido y quieto al principio, pero se relaja cuando Blaine lo toma de la mano mientras esperan su turno en Lima Bean.

Bromean, se ríen risueños, como si nada hubiese salido mal el día anterior. Blaine estaba listo para olvidarlo, porque después de todo en unas semanas, meses o años Kurt estará listo y deseará tener sexo. Después de todo, han estado bien hasta que a Blaine se le ocurrió lanzarse y asustarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo demorase, Kurt valía la pena esperar.

Cuando llegan a McKinley, antes de que suene la campana, con sus vasos con café expreso en las manos, pasan junto a Karofsky de camino al aula de Kurt. Esos encuentros siempre son iguales. Karofsky le gruñe a Kurt, quién se ha vuelto bueno ignorándolo, pero Blaine siente la tensión en su cuerpo, ve la forma en que Kurt presiona sus labios y luego los relaja cuando se alejan, casi como si estuviera tratando de protegerlos. Eso entristece a Blaine siempre.

++++

 

Están bien, todo va bien hasta que Kurt cierra y pone seguro a la puerta después de entrar.

—La casa está vacía de nuevo— dice con una sonrisa que Blaine no se cree. Pero Kurt se acerca y le quita la mochila de los hombros lanzándola al piso. Comienzan a besarse y Kurt los guía hasta el colchón, sus manos se aferran al suéter de Blaine.

Kurt está a horcajadas sobre Blaine. Su culo firmemente apoyado sobre la creciente erección de Blaine y él está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante eso. Kurt se inclina para besarlo y de nuevo Blaine gime suavemente. Blaine siente que Kurt se relaja un poco pero no quiere ser optimista. Aunque podría serlo, porque siente a Kurt profundizar el beso y como recorre con sus manos su pecho.

Kurt se sienta de nuevo con la espalda recta y se apoya contra Blaine quién lo escucha gemir mientras se eleva un poco. Sus manos se apoyan en las caderas de Kurt, manteniéndolo justo ahí.

Kurt cierra los ojos y suspira, su rostro tiene una mueca de dolor. Blaine está tratando de calmarse y alejar el estado en que se encuentra, llevar las cosas despacio, pero no puede evitarlo, se siente tan bien.

Blaine suelta su agarre y Kurt se inclina sobre él. Se estira para un lado, hacia la mesita de noche y abre el cajón rozando por un momento los muslos de Blaine. Blaine puede sentir sus músculos tensos a través de sus jeans.

El cajón se cierra y Kurt regresa a su posición sentado cuidadosamente sobre Blaine. Blaine se pregunta si Kurt puede sentir su erección en ese momento y si eso lo habrá asustado.

—Aquí —Kurt dice, arrojándole algo a Blaine que cae sobre su pecho.

Blaine toma el paquete de condones y mira a Kurt.

—Mi papá me los dio cuando comenzamos a salir, ¿está bien? Sólo terminemos con esto —dice Kurt sin mirar a Blaine mientras comienza a desabrocharse los jeans. Sus manos están temblando.

Blaine reacciona y detiene las manos de Kurt. Realmente debería haberlo detenido en cuanto los llevó a la cama.

—No.

Se miran por algunos segundos antes de que el rostro de Kurt se derrumbe y comience a sollozar. Fuerte, ahogados sollozos que hacen sentir a Blaine desesperado y paralizado mientras Kurt se quita de encima de él y entierra el rostro en sus manos. Se acurruca a un lado y Blaine cuidadosamente lo abraza por la espalda, acunándolo entre sus brazos, tratando de hacer lo posible por protegerlo. No puede hablar en ese momento. Lo abraza hasta que se calma y los sollozos se vuelven ocasionales suspiros.

—Te amo — le recuerda, acariciando con los dedos su cabello. Kurt finalmente se gira en sus brazos hasta que quedan cara a cara. Sus ojos están húmedos y enrojecidos.

—Es sólo, que no quiero perderte —intenta explicar, su voz suena desesperada—. No quiero perderte por otra persona que sí va a darte lo que quieres.

—Pero lo que quiero eres tú — Blaine siente su propia voz quebrarse.

Kurt suspira —Detente.

—Es en serio, bebé…—-comienza a acariciar la espalda de Kurt de arriba abajo con sus manos—. Tú eres la única persona con la que quiero estar. ¿Quién más podría amarme de la forma que tu lo haces? ¿Quién más tendría ese brillo por tan sólo tomarme de la mano? Estamos construyendo esta relación a partir, creo, de la mejor amistad de nuestras vidas, Kurt. ¿Tú crees que terminaremos sólo porque no quieres acostarte conmigo?

—No, no realmente. Yo… es que te fuiste ayer tan molesto. Enloquecí y pensé que tal vez tú ibas a querer que fuésemos sólo amigos. Que a pesar de que estemos enamorados quizás pienses que no es lo correcto y me asusté tanto de que estuvieses pensando todo eso. Quise llamarte como diez veces, quería decirte que cada vez que me tocas puedo sentir lo que eso le hace a mi cuerpo, decirte que me asusta porque sé que va a significar demasiado, que va a ser algo tan especial y no se si puedo manejar eso ahora mismo.

Blaine apoya su frente contra la de Kurt y sonríe. —¿Te sientes atraído por mí?

Kurt suelta una risita ante eso —¿Estás bromeando? Claro que sí.

Blaine lo abraza fuerte contra él y le planta un beso en los labios.

—Eso no era lo que yo estaba pensando. Yo pensaba en cómo ser el chico que te haga olvidar todo. Que te ayude a dejar el equipaje de tus inseguridades atrás de la puerta. Deseo tanto ser ese chico, quiero alejar todo eso de ti y que lo olvides, pero no sé si eso es lo que el _verdadero_ amor hace. Quiero decir, esconder tus problemas debajo de la alfombra no nos va a beneficiar después. Hay que enfrentarlo. Quizás el verdadero amor es encontrar las piezas y unirlas de nuevo, ¿no crees? Crear los cimientos de una relación que pueda afrontar cualquier cosa.

Kurt está llorando de nuevo, pero está sonriendo también.

—Para alguien que proclama ser tan malo en el romance —Kurt se detiene, ahogando sus sollozos y secando sus lágrimas— eso fue perfecto.

Blaine sonríe y toma la barbilla de Kurt acariciándola con el pulgar.

—Está bien estar asustados. Yo estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de enamorarme de ti y por eso no deje que pasase por mucho tiempo. Esto no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, no nos hace eso perfectos juntos.

—Como piezas de rompecabezas —dice Kurt acercándose por un beso lánguido.


End file.
